


Partners in Crime

by Osomatsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Asahi was a mechanic, Bank Robbery, Daichi loves him a lot, Fake Character Death, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If that isn't enough idk bro, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbery, Shimizu is amazing, Shooting Guns, Suga is a cute boyfriend, Theft, This Is STUPID, Threats, Threats of Violence, kageyamas cameo hello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: "Won’t we always be on the run?” Suga peeked up from fiddling with one of Sawamura’s hands at the mention.“Sounds like fun,” he chided, a sweet smile on his face.BASED ROUGHLY ON a video by the AMAZING suncelia's video that I fell in love withhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK5L8w-0jgo





	1. First Strike

Asahi coughed, not bothering to cover it up as he leaned forward from the back of the sofa. This brought disgust to his companion, Shimizu, who was sitting beside him. “Please,” she muttered, not pressing too much into the gross action. She simply shook her head, hands shifting the coins around the coffee table. With a sigh, she looked up and toward the other beauty sitting across the room in a separate chair. Below him sat his boyfriend, hands placed on the silver haired man’s hips, head peeking out and down at whatever the other was doing with his hands. It seemed like he was counting the thin stack of bills in his hands. Shimizu stopped shifting coins, her fingers reaching over to instead grab a pen, tapping it on the table. “Sugawara,” that got in attention off the money, making his boyfriend glance up as well, “We need to talk about this.”

The broad brunet nodded frantically. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “Are we actually going through with this?” 

An exasperated sigh came from Sugawara as he threw the money onto the table. “Of course. I’ve counted that five times and there’s not even enough for us to have food and rent for next month.” He looked from Asahi to Shimizu, his eyebrows pinched. “If we plan to actually survive, we can either rob a place or we can be street rats fending for ourselves. If we decide the latter, I’m going to go get a head start,” he said ever so nonchalantly, even starting to stand up from the lap he was residing on.

The grip tightened on his hips along with a “Not so fast,” from the man beneath him. Shimizu’s eyes went around the room slowly, examining each of the men.

“Sawamura, are you alright with this?”

He poked his head out from the other side of Sugawara in order to better look at raven haired girl, his eyebrows raised briefly. “I’ve talked with Suga about this before.” He paused, side-eyeing Asahi in the process. The glance send a visible chill up his spine. “I know what I’m getting into.” 

Shimizu nodded, looking to the last member who had yet to put in a personal opinion on the matter. Judging by the look she gave Asahi she was also mostly okay with robbing some place. However, Asahi was nowhere near sure. “If we rob some shop, we can’t stay here, right? Isn’t it too easy to get caught?” Asahi nervously put his hand on his neck. “Won’t we always be on the run?” Suga peeked up from fiddling with one of Sawamura’s hands at the mention. 

“Sounds like fun,” he chided, a sweet smile on his face.

 

*******

 

Sawamura was the first who suggested they need a vehicle, a van, preferably. Everybody agreed on that fact. They even talked about what kind of van they could get, something that would let them blend in with the rest of the area. After all, they were going to be living in it from here on out. Asahi offered to be the driver specifically so he wouldn’t have to ever physically rob the building. He would pull up to the building, let the other three out, and he’d be ready to gun it as soon as the last one had a foot inside. That was all he had to do, but it still scared the hell out of him at the thought.

Nobody in the group had even considered as much as shoplifting a chocolate bar and now suddenly they were about to clean out a… that was to be decided. As of right now, Shimizu’s pen was circling the map they laid out. She pointed at a few places which were both deemed too large to try on a first gig. Asahi chose not to have a say since he wasn’t still fully on board with this. Suga, on the other hand, was fully invested. It was his idea in the first place. His finger shot out at a small building a little ways outside of town. “Here?”

Shimizu looked closer, joined by Sawamura. “It’s a car garage,” he started, looking up at Asahi. “You don’t have a van, do you?” He nervously shook his head, knowing that something was to come of this. “You can hotwire a van, can’t you?” his time he nodded his head, biting his lip as he knew what was about to happen. “You can hotwire a van fast, yes?” And again, Asahi nodded. That was all Sawamura needed to hear as he sat back up, giving Suga a gentle kiss on his hands.

“A car garage isn’t a bad idea, Suga,” Shimizu nodded, the pen now tapping her chin. Of all the people to be on board with this, Asahi was the least happy about Shimizu. She was a straight A student and was only here because the four had a pact that they would stay together. Nobody thought she’d really follow these three buffoons. She showed them all, though. She really did.

Suga fluffed up at the compliment. He looked from her to Sawamura, his eyes bright. “We can go tonight, really,” she then added. That made Asahi swallow whatever stress-loaded air was trapped in his throat.

“I’m ready as long as you three are. It’s going to be a walk, that’s for sure,” Sawamura added.

“If we’re doing it together, I’m ready, Daichi,” Suga hummed, sliding off of Daichi’s lap ever so gingerly. He patted off his legs, looking over to Asahi who was now devouring his lower lip.

Soon all six eyes were on him and all he had to say was “Sure.” He was defeated, no way to say no to three devils. However, the one word was all it took for the three of them to get moving, calling out to each other to grab things from shelves. A backpack was thrown onto the table which was being loaded with things necessary. Asahi joined in after watching the spectacle for a few minutes, looking at what was in the bag and grabbed whatever materials he would need. Being a mechanic part time really can get you somewhere after you see so many cases of hot wiring. He learned his tactics purely from seeing the results on abandoned vehicles in his uncle’s shop.

Because of said job, Asahi has a driver’s license while the other three didn’t. None of them really needed one, they grew up in an area with plenty of public transport. As soon as they left the city was when Daichi first considered a license, but Asahi had ever so kindly insisted that he would drive them anywhere they needed at any time. Thus, he was the only licensed driver in the bunch.

Into the backpack he wire cutters, a screwdriver, a roll of electric tape, an X-acto kit, and some various other tools into a separate pocket so he’d have easy access. From the looks, there was also a few flashlights, a bottle of water, and various other things they probably didn’t really need. But that was no bother, this was Daichi’s backpack anyhow.

 

*******

 

A few minutes after the sun began to set the crew was closing the door to their shabby, somehow needing to be rented instead of thrown away, shack. Shimizu examined the map once more before stuffing it into the pack on Sawamura’s back, pushing her glasses onto her face. The wind outside blew her hair around as if she was in a movie. She was beautiful. On the other hand, Suga was smiling and already walking off, his hand tugging Daichi forward while Asahi tried to tell him to wait a second. It didn’t matter since Suga always won, though. The four of them began the hike across town, chatting idly about anything except what they were about to do.

Their talk eventually got to the point of fake weekend plans before Asahi realized they were all already lying like criminals do. He was a little perturbed by that realization, but he had to shake it off. As of right now, they were about to become criminals anyway. For goodness sake, he was the one stealing the van from the lot! If anybody was going to be a criminal tonight, it would be him.

Throughout the walk Shimizu had touched his arm ever so gently to remind him that they were doing this together. That didn’t help, though. This was Azumane Asahi she was talking to. He didn’t just ease up at the touch of a goddess. Okay, he almost did. But he didn’t! Not entirely.

But if he thought the nerves leading up to it were awful, he had a big storm coming as soon as Suga pointed toward the garage with sheer joy. He grinned from ear to ear, showing the other three. He was so thrilled to become a thief that Asahi might’ve been sick if he had the time. That empty lot, looking so vulnerable and open in the night, called out to Asahi. Specifically, a grey-green van called out to him. It looked big enough to carry the four of them easily. That was what they were looking for, right? Enough to carry four people and some cargo.

Daichi jumped the fence first, opening the gate from inside. There wasn’t an alarm. Thank goodness. Shimizu led them in, and for a moment, she seemed just as, if not more, excited than Sugawara. The four of them moved to inspect the van that Asahi has previously pointed out to them. Their prize.

The van had two doors in the back that opened up into a trunk. It was small, but the seat would take around twenty second to remove, doubling trunk space. There were three rows of seat (soon to be two). The doors leading to the back seats slid and there was a scratch on one door, jagged like a claw mark. Asahi justled the driver’s door handle, and was extremely stunned to see it was unlocked. He opened the door, climbing into the driver’s seat, throwing the bag into the passenger side.

First he removed the panel protecting the wires and then located the ignition set. He scraped away wire coating and connecting three clips to three wires. He connected the battery to the ignition, watching as dashboard lights came on first. This was a good sign. Then, to the clipped duo he touched the starter motor wire. A couple of sparks flew from the connection, but that was the least of his worries as he listened to the beautiful sound of an engine coming to life.


	2. Double Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY BOYS

The purring of the engine made Asahi’s skin crawl. But he didn’t have time to deal with it because all his friends were climbing into the van yelling at him to “DRIVE, ASAHI!”

His foot slammed on the gas in a panic, sending the van speeding out of the lot and onto the broken asphalt road. Suga was throwing his hands in the air in enjoyment, yelling at the top of his lungs “We just stole a van! Asahi, you’re amazing!” Of course, the other two were praising him as well, but Sugawara was so much more vocal about it. He was acting like Asahi just granted his childhood wish to come true or something. Maybe he had? Who knew at this point. Once they were a good distance away Shimizu began talking about their next plans. Or as Daichi titled them, much more appropriately, their means of getting the hell out of here and into a place with enough targets to suffice them for a good while until they made their means.

Daichi was in the back, telling Asahi that they needed to go back to their “house”, barking out that there were things there that they needed. He meant the thousand dollars they had. And maybe some more clothes. The van pulled up to the shack and Daichi hopped out, bringing Suga with him to go get supplies.

“We need the money, grab that, you’re in charge of making sure that all gets into the van and in Shimizu’s hands, okay?” Suga nodded as Daichi threw his duffle onto the table now, taking one extra outfit for each person, tossing it into the bag. He searched around a little and ended up throwing a bag of chips and a two liter of soda into the bag too. None of them drank or smoked, so they agrees that soda and chips were their addiction instead.

Suga watched Daichi move around, but when Daichi pulled out a metal lockbox, he knew that was the last thing. The guns. They couldn’t rob a place if they didn’t have guns. “You can go back, Kou,” he said, heaving the duffle over his shoulder, carrying the lockbox in his other hand. Together they walked back out to the van where Shimizu had apparently gotten into the front seat to talk to Asahi about locations? The map was out. That was pure assumption. Either way, Suga climbed into the van, handing Shimizu the stack just as Daichi asked of him. From there, he helped his boyfriend load the van and then helped Daichi in.

Asahi started the van up again, pulling out a lot easier than he pulled in.

In the back seat, Daichi pulled out a key ring with five keys on it, one being extra small. He took the small key and opened the metal box, pulling out two 9mm pistols, examining each of them in his hand. After a moment, he looked up to see both Suga and Shimizu staring at him. “We’re going to need another one of these.”

 

*******

 

Nishinoya threw his head back, groaning in a way that made everybody nearby uncomfortable all of a sudden. Tanaka snickered, jabbing his stretched out friend in the side. “Dude, relax, we’re almost done here.” The two of them, professional shirts unbuttoned and untucked, were currently sitting in on an office job. They were the definition of stereotypical police officer. Tanaka could devour an entire box of doughnuts in thirty minutes and still have room to spare for a more healthy selection if he so desired (he didn’t).

These two were a duo, really. They went to school together ever since high school, decided on being officers together, went to university together, and got a job together. They were inseparable. Unless Ennoshita came along. Not only was he their superior, but Noya was sure there had to be  _ something _ going on between him and Ryuu. The shorty would always try to insist that there was at least some sort of chemistry between them, but Tanaka would refuse every time. He would never have the guts to “fuck the boss!”

Ennoshita, speak of the devil, came into the office at the groan-moan, hand on his hip as he leaned in the doorway. “Are you… alright, Nishinoya?” At the question, Noya sat up, hurriedly made himself much more presentable and then nodded. Needless to say, all attempts at casual talk were going to be futile based on the look Ennoshita gave him. “You two are on duty, even if you’re just sitting in the office for now. Anything could happen at any second. Please,” he paused, rubbing his nose between two fingers, “At least try to look like you’re employed here.”

Both men nodded as Ennoshita turned to leave. Upon him being out of sight, both let out a really long sigh of relief. And then, a moment later, they started lightly punching and slapping each other’s bodies while laughing quietly. This was a more than regular occurrence. They’d be slacking, Ennoshita would catch them, he’d leave them alone, and they’d laugh like morons at each other to ease their nerves. After all, he was a scary boss if he needed to be, and nobody wanted to see that again.

Their little laugh-fest only lasted seconds, however. Before they could even say “Ayy,” Ennoshita was back.

“Tanaka, by the way,” he started, making Noya’s eyebrows shoot sky high as he gave a smirk to the mentioned boy. “If you don’t clean up your mess I will fire you, and Nishinoya will not be going with.” A shiver went down their spines just at the thought of being without each other. So in reply, Tanaka stood and already was rushing out to clean off the breakroom table. Noya laughed at him, squawking with a finger pointing in the direction of his friend. Ennoshita didn’t even spare a passing glance before he left them alone for good today.

By the time Tanaka was back, Noya was spinning around in his chair, throwing pencils at taped up pieces of paper. “You are one fucked up kid, bro.” Noya stopped, throwing a pencil to Tanaka in response.

“Screw off, Ryuu, you know I’m jus’ bored as hell,” he frowned. With a shrug of his shoulders, Tanaka picked up the pencil and hucked it back at Noya. He let out a yelp, foolishly moving his body out of the way of the projectile. “Hey!”

He cackled, watching Noya flail like a cat with a cucumber. Tanaka leaned against the doorway, jabbing a thumb behind him. “Anyway, dude, we get out in, like, ten minutes, so do you wanna stop at the coffee shop on our way back?” He didn’t have to finish his sentence before Nishinoya was ripping the paper off the walls and cleaning up the pencils. Both of them cleaned up their desks and then threw on their jackets, stuffing their belongings into the pockets. As soon as the clock struck six, the boys clocked out. On their way out they said goodbye to friends, but they were not in a mood for small talk. There was a really cute girl who worked every Thursday from three to eight at the coffee shop.

And thus, as they rushed out the door and down the street, they were once again acting like little children trying to get their friend to talk to their crush. They were pushing each other and hitting one another lightly. Not even to mention, they were constantly saying things to taunt the other. Noya stopped first, just a little bit away from the coffee shop. Tanaka stopped, looking at his friend with a raised brow, folding his arms. “What’s up, bro?” 

“We can’t both ask her out.” Yes, Noya and Tanaka both usually flaked out, but he remembers Tanaka vowing he would do it this time. That caused Noya to vow on it, too. And just now he realized that wouldn’t work. “Bro, you do it.” Tanaka’s mouth dropped.

“Dude, you do it, I can’t.”

It turned into a debacle that continued for five minutes, nothing out of the ordinary. They decided that Tanaka was going to ask her out since Noya declared he had double the chances of finding somebody to date since he was bisexual. The argument really meant nothing since they both were, but he insisted that was why Tanaka had to ask her.

So here they were, walking into a coffee shop that hosted a very cute girl at the front counter. She had blonde hair, some tied up into little ponytail coming off the side of her head. She smiled, greeted them, and then stood aside to wait for them to take their orders. Nishinoya approached her first, pointing over to the dessert case. “I’ll take one o’ those huge chocolate muffins, an’ an espresso with double shot… or something.” Luckily, she knew him well enough to know what he meant, and she giggled.

“Do you have a long shift, tonight, officers?” She moved over to retrieve his muffin, putting it in a small bag. “A double shot at this time of the day sounds like a lot.” Noya shook his head, watching as a tall boy with black hair prepared his drink in the back. “Your total today is 1200 yen, please.” The boys noticed that as they came into the shop more she loosened up around them. She used to squeak and shake, but now it was like she lived with them. Noya forked over the money, accepting his drink and muffin in exchange. As he stepped aside, he kicked Tanaka’s butt in support, earning him a glare.

“And what can I get for you today, sir?”

“Please, call me Tanaka, or you can call me anytime,” he put his elbow on the counter, watching as she flared up. It looked almost like she blew a circuit. “I-I mean--” In her place, the black haired boy stepped in, looking from Tanaka to the girl.

“How can I help you?” He asked, much less customer friendly. That must be why he worked in the back.

“Um, just a, uh,” he stood up straight, looking up at the menu, “Mocha, any kind, whatever, please.” The boy nodded, moving back to prepare the drink. It took a while, he seemed like he was new, but he finished, handing it to Tanaka and telling him the price. The police officer nodded, handing him the money and then pulling Noya out of the shop as fast as he could. “You sick bastard!” He shoved his snickering coworker immediately upon exiting the shop. “I have to apologize to that poor girl somehow now!”

“Dude, can’t blame me entirely, you actually did it.” He held his hands up in defense, still laughing at the incident. He pat his friend’s shoulder, making him relax as they began to walk back toward work to their car. Noya pushed Tanaka along, nodding but not listening as his friend venting his anger at him. His steps slowed down a bit to look behind him just in time for the light to be green. He sighed, watching a series of cars go through the intersection before going to catch up with his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY LORD I really love that video and song so much it's probably my kink.
> 
> BUT check out suncelia's art!! They're really nice!!  
> twitter @suncelia_art and deviantart @suncelia !!
> 
> also I wrote this at 1am after partying for 8 hours.


End file.
